What ifthe sequel
by DannyFan66
Summary: Written by request...that's a new one. LOL M/F some N/CC...that's new too. This is what happened after my story 'What if...'. It can stand alone, but you might not understand the last line. Let me know what you think! FoG One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: This little ditty is in answer to a request from 'I'm the funny one'. She asked me to let the world at large in on what may have happened after Max and Fran headed upstairs and Niles and CC took to the office. It's a new area for me, M/F with N/CC. You just know I can't leave them out. LOL – FoG

**What if…t****he sequel**

WHEN WE LEFT THEM…

Max swept Fran into his arms and whispered, "That I'm not about to let them have all the fun."

"Yeah…that's it." Max kissed Fran firmly and carried her up the front stairs.

A few minutes later CC and Niles returned from the kitchen. "Now where do you think they went?" CC asked.

"I don't know." They looked at each other then the front stairs, then back at each other. "But the sofa is free." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

He started pulling her toward the sofa. "Niles…what if they come back down?"

"Are you implying that Max will finish before I do?" Niles raised an eyebrow with inquiry.

CC looked at him evilly. "He damn well better."

Their eyes locked in a heated gaze. "Office!" They said together.

* * *

Max kicked open the door to his bedroom and laid Fran gently on the bed. "Now, Miss Fine, I'm about to show you a different Maxwell Sheffield."

"Just so you show me more of him." Fran grinned at him.

Max slowly slipped his suede jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the overstuffed chair. Then he started work on the buttons of his dark green dress shirt. On by one he plucked them open. His eyes never left Fran where she laid on his bed. His shirt soon followed his jacket to the chair. He quickly pulled off his undershirt. "Now Miss Fine, I'll start on you."

"Oh, Mista Sheffield," Fran cooed. "I just love it when you talk dirty." Fran giggled a little.

Max slowly shook his head. "Oh no, Miss Fine. That will come later…as will you."

Fran gasped as Max nearly caressed each foot as he slipped off each of her shoes and kissed each toe. "Oh, Max." Fran whispered and her head dropped back against the pillow.

"I love the way my name sounds when it slips from your lips." Max, now sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned down and nipped at the skin of her neck as he slowly slid his hand up her smooth flat tummy bringing her blouse with it. When he reached the closure on her lacy bra he grinned. "A front closure, how terribly convenient." Max so quickly flipped open the bra and stripped Fran of both bra and blouse that she barely had time to gasp before he assaulted her breasts. "I will make you scream, Fran."

"Oh, God, Max." Fran was practically panting already and they weren't even completely undressed.

Max carefully lowered the zipper of Fran's skirt and dipped his hand beneath the waist of her panties. In one swift twist of his hand he'd divested Fran completely and left her lying exposed before him. "My God, Fran you are beautiful."

"Don't make me wait, Max. Please." Fran nearly begged.

Max smirked and his pale green eyes grew noticeably dark with his desire for her. Max stood up and watched her watching him slowly unzip his trousers and drop them to the floor. He stood there now clad in only his black boxer briefs his desire for her very apparent. "Well, Fran…are you sure?"

"Make love to me, Max." Fran whispered softly and reached for him. Max's eyes never left hers as he stripped off his boxers freeing himself of their confines. "Oh Mista Sheffield!"

Max took his place by her side in his bed and pulled her to him. "What do you want me to do to you first?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh God, Max…show me that you love me." Fran responded and kissed him softly. Max rolled her onto her back and slowly caressed every inch of exposed skin bringing little goose bumps to the surface. He ran his fingers from shoulder to shoulder so slowly that Fran thought she would die with anticipation. He slipped his hand softly down between her now heaving breasts and over her flat tummy. He followed the path with small kisses and nipped lightly at her belly button as his hand found the soft curls at the apex of her legs. She was already damp with eagerness for him. "Max, hurry, please…" Fran moaned at the near torture of his hesitancy.

"Soon, my sweet darling, soon, I want to pleasure you so many ways." Max hovered above her supported on only one arm as his other still rested motionless on her center.

Fran writhed beneath him. "Please, Max, no more teasing, I can't stand it." Max gazed at her and watched as he started teasing and toying with her center. "Oh, Max…" Fran cooed breathily.

"Yes, my darling…" Max watched her as he continued with his ministrations. He could feel her getting close and urged her to let go. "That's it Fran, let go. I want to watch. I want to see what I'm doing to you."

"Oh, God, Max…so good…so close…" Fran was panting her words floating on short weak breaths making Max twitch with his own desire. "Oh, Max…oh…oh…MAaaaxxx!" Fran managed to choke out a strained groan as Max brought her to climax and slowed his caresses until he felt her relax beneath his hand.

"You are so beautiful, Fran. I do love you, so much." Max hovered over her. "I want you, Fran…forever."

Max drove himself into her pulling a deep groan from them. "Oh God!" Max still his movements to allow Fran to get accustomed to him.

"Take me, Max…take me there again." Fran lifted her hips driving him deeper. "Oh yes, Max!"

"Oh God, Fran, you feel so good!" Max could feel his climax nearing as he pumped into her and needed to take her with him. "Let go Fran, don't hold back, lets go together." Max drove into her and with each stroke and thrust they felt the blood rushing through their veins and neither could speak until they peaked together and let out a tight and strangled yell.

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE OFFICE

"Dear God, Niles…please don't hold back…just let go…you're driving me crazy." CC groaned beneath his painstakingly slow pace.

Suddenly from overhead they hear… "MISS FIIIIIIIIINE!!!"

Niles gazed down at CC and his eyes darkened. "I love you, CC." He whispered as he quickened his thrusts driving them both over the edge.

"Oh, God, Niles!" CC bit at her lip as they rode out the flood together.

Niles sighed and rolled himself and CC to a more comfortable position of the little green settee. "We need to tell Max to get a better sofa in here."

"Thank you, Niles." CC kissed him softly.

Niles raised an eyebrow and pulled up the throw blanket. "For asking for a better sofa?"

"No, Niles…" CC smirked her most sexy. "For proving me right, again."

Niles frowned at her. "And just how did I do that, Love?"

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, Max finished first."


End file.
